


"it's different."

by orphan_account



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, also angst bitch!!! i’m in my feels HEAVILY in this nandos tonite babey, you can pry this ship from my cold dead hands bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “kiss me.”“what?” frankie’s eyes widen slightly, his head shooting up to look at the man in front of him.“i said, ‘kiss me’.” adam repeats, as if it’s not a big deal.frankie’s a little dumbfounded before he replies. “no.”





	"it's different."

“kiss me.” 

“what?” frankie’s eyes widen slightly, his head shooting up to look at the man in front of him.

“i said, ‘kiss me’.” adam repeats, as if it’s not a big deal.

frankie’s a little dumbfounded before he replies. “no.”

“oh?” adam’s eyebrows raise as he tilts his head ever so slightly. “so, you can make out with me full on in front of a bunch of paparazzi, but you can’t even give me a little peck when we’re alone?”

frankie breaks the strong eye contact he had held with adam before speaking. 

“it’s different.” he says, looking down at the kitchen counter.

“‘different’?” the australian accent adam has is fading slightly from so many years in england, frankie notices. “different how?”

“no, nothin’. doesn’t matter.” 

“no, tell me. if there’s something wrong, i wanna know.”

“adam, stop-“

“no, frankie, tell me. let me know if i can help you!”

“i said, ‘no’, adam.”

“how’s it different when we’re alone, huh? spit it out!”

“it’s different because i love you, adam! and you don’t love me!” frankie shouts, tears evidently threatening to overflow.

“who said that?” adam says, his voice soft, after about three second of silence.

“what?” 

“who said i don’t love you?” adam clarifies. “‘cause i do, frankie. i really, really do.” 

“honest?” frankie asks.

“yeah. so, uh...,” adam eyes flick from frankie’s eyes to his lips then back up to his eyes. “will you kiss me now?”


End file.
